Wind
by kakifuarika
Summary: Her love is like the wind, I can't see it but I can feel it. SasuSaku tragedy fic.


Arika: I just felt like writing a tragedy… I've been reading way too much of Sasuke and Sakura tragedy fanfictions and now I'm writing one… this is my second I think… Kinda' inspired by a walk to remember.

Let's connect myself to the anime, Naruto!! My birthday is on November 6! Masashi Kishimoto's birthday is on November 8 which is 2 days away from mine and he owns Naruto and sadly I don't 

______________________________________________________________

Sakura Haruno taught me something very valuable. We should be conscious that we don't live forever and that we don't know when we'll leave this world. I always didn't give a damn care about time. I kept on saying I'll do it tomorrow. Well life isn't like that. What if you had no tomorrow to depend on?

She had a lot of goals in life. She wanted to be a doctor/author/world's best female skateboarder. She want to go to a lot of places like Paris, Italy, Philippines, Spain and Hawaii. She wanted to learn how to speak French, Spanish and Filipino. She wants to get married to a guy she truly love and have 3 kids. Spend the rest of her life writing stories and curing people of their sickness. It was all just too soon. I wish I was the one that was taken. I had no goals in my life. That is before I met her.

Sakura Haruno wasn't the typical girl any guy should date. No she was Sakura, the tomboyish skater girl who's best friends with a heartthrob like me. Yes I, Sasuke Uchiha, who is considered to be a heartthrob, am best friends with Sakura Haruno.

For the past 3 years I've been having these weird little feelings towards her and I was foolish enough to think it was nothing but soon it kept growing stronger. I was in love with her and I didn't see it coming. I confronted her with my feelings and she told me she felt the same. Now she's my girl friend.

Now she's studying medicine in college while I took over the family company. Everyday was such a pain in the company because of my stupid secretary who's head over heels for me. She knows I have a girlfriend but she just won't give up.

I looked at the diamond ring in the red velvet box on my desk. I heard a knock. "Come in…" I said. My red head oh so annoying secretary went in. "What do you want Karin?" I asked. "Naruto is here should I let him in?" She asked. "Yeah sure…" He said.

Naruto went in and saw the diamond ring. "FINALLY YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER!" Naruto shouted out loud. "Who? What?" Karin asked. "Duh Karin! Sasuke and Sakura are getting married!" Naruto pointed out. She fumed in jealousy and left the room.

"We're not getting married dobe… she has to say yes or I do first!" I said. "Of course she will!" Naruto said. "I'll come by to the skate park later and propose to her there!" I told him.

I didn't know Karin was spying. She was too desperate that she would do everything to get me. I locked my office and went down the building. It was 5:00pm and Sakura would be at the skate park by now.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked to the skate park. I saw Sakura getting ready to leave. She was on a bench drinking some water. I was about to enter when someone grabbed my hand. I looked back and saw Karin.

"What do you want now?" I asked obviously annoyed. "Sasuke-kun what does she have that I don't have?" She asked. "Everything…" I muttered. "Please… if you only let me… I'll show you what I can do!" Karin said almost too desperately.

"Look I don't have time for this…" I muttered. She was really getting annoying, *note to self fire her and get a better non-slut secretary. I was about to leave when she grabbed my neck tie and kissed me on the spot. I tried to push her away but if I did then I'd be suffocated. Finally she let go of me. I heard a gasp at my right side. I turned my head and saw Sakura with an emotionless face.

_Flash back…_

"_We've been friends since we're little and yet I haven't seen you cry…" I said. She giggled. "I don't cry easily… nobody has made me cry yet… you see I'm strong like my mom! but maybe someday someone will manage to make me cry and if he/she did… I'll hate him for the rest of my life!" She said._

_End of flash back…_

Sakura walked pass me. "Sakura I-" "Save it for someone who cares!" She said as she ran. I began to run after her. "YOU'RE FIRED KARIN!" I shouted as I ran.

I chased after her. "Sakura let me explain!" I shouted. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed. She was crying and I was the person who made her cry. "I hate you! I hate you so much!" She shouted. She grabbed her skateboard and went away. I couldn't catch up to her. She was just too fast.

In times like these she would head to Ino's apartment which was a few blocks away. I ran to the corner of the street. I heard a long honk from a truck, a screech and a crash. People started to accumulate at the corner of the street.

I heard some people murmuring and whispering. "Poor girl… didn't see it coming…" "She was crying so she couldn't see it ahead of her…" Horror struck me. It can't be her?

I pushed through the crowd and made my way to the middle. Then there I saw a broken skateboard and a pink haired girl sprawled in the middle of the street with blood pooling around her.

I rushed to her side and carefully pick her up. I didn't care if blood got on my shirt. I didn't care about anything in the world but her. "Sakura… Sakura I'm so sorry…" He said. "No matter how I push myself I can't seem to hate you Uchiha…" She said harshly.

"It was Karin! Okay? It wasn't me… you know I could only love you…" I said as I looked into her eyes. "Whatever… what were you doing in the skate park anyway?" She asked. I pulled out the velvet box and got the ring. "I was going to ask you to marry me…" I said holding her hand. "I do…" She said. I placed the ring on her ring finger and kissed her.

The ambulance arrived and she was placed on a stretcher. We placed her in the ambulance and rushed her to the Hospital. Sasuke held her hand as they ran to the hall way.

"Promise me you won't leave me! Promise me we'll walk down that aisle and still say I do…" I said. She nodded. They took her into the emergency room as I waited outside.

Naruto and the others arrived. I paced back and forth, very nervous. I could feel Naruto watching me but I didn't care. Then the doctor went out with a clip board.

"How is she doctor?" I asked. "Well…The good news is she stopped bleeding and we sewed up the cut on her head" He said. "If there's good news there must also be a bad news…" I said. He sighed. "Right you are Mr. Uchiha! Sadly her days are numbered… due to her damages her body can't stand for long… estimated 1 month…" The doctor said.

Anger got the best of me. "How dare you put an expiration date on my fiancée!?" I shouted. They just can't do that… putting an expiration date on her like she was just some milk in the market. Naruto pulled me so I couldn't hurt the doctor. "I'm really sorry Mr. Uchiha but we can't do anything but prolong her life…" He said as he left.

I visited Sakura in the intensive care unit and stayed there. I didn't care if I was all bloodied up I just wanted to stay by her side knowing that she'll die.

After 2 weeks in the hospital, she was able to go home. I took her in my house since she lived in an apartment alone. I took care of her everyday. I learned to cook just for her.

That night we laid on my bed as I hugged her protectively. "I've arranged the wedding to be on this weekend…" I said. "You what!?" She exclaimed. "I want to be with you in your lasts moments… please… I love you Sakura and I don't want to loose you… but sometimes you can't get what you want…" Sasuke said.

Sakura faced me and smiled. "Okay… I won't be angry… pretty much because I'm tired to get angry…" She said. I chuckled; she always found time to make me laugh even though she was slowly dying.

What I said happened. We both got married on that week end. She marched down the aisle towards me. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this couple…" The priest began.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha, take Sakura Haruno to be you lawfully wedded wife?" He asked. "I do…" I said sincerely as I looked into her emerald eyes. "Do you Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked. "I do…" She said weakly.

"I now announce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride…" He said. They all applauded. I removed the veil and kissed her fully on the lips as she kissed back. We smiled at each other and looked at our family, friends and guests.

There were gasps. Sakura fell luckily I caught her. She was unconscious. I rushed her to the hospital. The doctor said she needs to stay there so for the remaining days I stayed by her side.

I held her hand every night and sat on a chair beside her bed. I watched her chest going up and down, slower every time. I tried to keep my eyes open, afraid that if I close them my dear Sakura would leave me. My eyes gave up and I fell into deep slumber.

The next day when I woke, it was silent. The beeping stopped, the oxygen tanks off and it was just so peaceful. I looked at Sakura. Her eyes were open and she was smiling at me. "Hey… good morning… why are the machines off?" I asked. "I turned them off…" She answered. She cupped my face and smiled at me.

"Always remember that I will always love you no matter what…" She said. "Yes… and I will always love you…" I told her. I knew where this was going. It was our final moments together. She tried to sit up and neared my face.

"Thus with a kiss… I die…" She said as she kissed me. I hugged her and kissed her back. When I pulled away, her eyes were closed. I gently lay her on the bed. She was gone. Tears escaped my eyes as I held her cold and pale hand.

Although she was gone, her spirit still lives in everyone she touched. Sakura saved my life. She taught me everything about life. I have a long journey ahead and I'll always miss her. But our love is like the wind, I can't see it but I can feel it. Even after she died I kept the ring on my finger, never wanting to replace her. She was the first and last girl I will love.

______________________________________________________________

Arika: The line: But our love is like the wind, I can't see it but I can feel it. Is taken from the movie A walk to remember. 2nd tragedy story… I might write another one ^-^

It's big, it's grey and green, it's just down below… IT'S THE REVIEW BUTTON!

GO AND CLICK IT FOR FREE!!!!


End file.
